


blind to all except for you

by prettyysetter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Supportive Boyfriend Cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyysetter/pseuds/prettyysetter
Summary: " He sees Tj at his locker, his boyfriend of almost two months, and his heart swells. Him. He's who he wants to have his first real kiss with. "





	blind to all except for you

Cyrus had indeed had his first kiss with Iris. However, when he thinks about it, he decides that it didn't count, he wants his first real kiss to be with a boy.

He sees Tj at his locker, his boyfriend of almost two months, and his heart swells. Him. He's who he wants to have his first _real_ kiss with.

He walks over, leaning against the locker beside him and smiling, "Hey Teej,"

Tj grins opening his arms to offer a hug.

Cyrus accepts obviously, feeling the warmth of the boys chest against his cheek.

"Hey, underdog," He mumbles into Cyrus's hair.

They're not exactly _out_ at school. People noticed that their hugs lingered a little too long and they leaned in a little too close for just two guys who considered themselves best friends.

They felt no need to tell people about their relationship besides their friends, what they had was special, a mutual adoration and infatuation. It had taken a while for them to go from being aware they liked each other to being in an actual relationship.

Cyrus almost doesn't want to end the hug, but he knows that if he doesn't let go Tj never will. He leans back against the locker.

"You have a game after school, right?" He asks, and Tj nods.

"Yeah! You coming?"

"Of course, I'd never miss one of your victories."

Tj smiles widely, having to turn back to his locker to hide the pink dust across his cheeks.

"After the game do you wanna go to the spoon? I have enough money to get us some baby tatters and milkshakes."

Tj closes his locker, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "Sounds perfect. But I get to pay next time."

The taller normally wraps an arm around his shoulders as they walk, but today, for some reason, he nudges his hand with his own.

"Hey, can I..." He trails off, looking down at their hands.

Cyrus is surprised. They hold hands outside of school, but to avoid any sort of confusion or judgement they kept it to a minimum. "Are you sure..?"

Tj smiles, just a tiny bit, "Yeah."

He takes Cyrus's hand, lacing their fingers together gently.

They get a lot of looks, mostly people glancing down at their joined hands and glancing away, some with confused looks and some with smiles.

Cyrus never thought he'd have a boyfriend, let alone one that was proud enough of him to walk down the hallway to lunch, holding his hands.

They get to their friends and Andi almost grins seeing them clasped together. She was one of the biggest fans of their relationship, along with Buffy and surprisingly, Jonah.

As they eat, their arms are pressed together, showing how little space they usually allow themselves to have.

Cyrus thinks about kissing him again. He wonders if it'd feel different than it did with Iris, if he'd get that weird fluttery feeling he didn't get with her.

His face gets warm, trying to focus on eating his food and listening to Andi's story.

Cyrus thinks about making a new sign for Tj for the game, but he runs out of time to think of a new pun, so he goes with one that just says "GO TJ" with a small heart next to his name.

He's one of the first people who gets to the game, sitting excitedly, watching everyone warm up. Tj comes over when there's only a few people sitting and arranging themselves.

He looks at the sign, smiling, "Cute," he says, "And you chose to sit in the front, so I can hug you if I win."

"WHEN you win, C'mon, confidence Tj!"  
He laughs, but he's called over to finish stretching so he gives Cyrus a quick thank you before he runs over.

Buffy, Andi, and Jonah find Cyrus and sit down, laughing at his sign and teasing him a little about being - _that_ \- boyfriend.

Throughout the game, Tj grins excitedly over at Cyrus whenever he scores, eyes lighting up when he sees his boyfriend clapping and cheering.

The game only has a little bit left and the teams are tied, and Cyrus is standing with his sign up high.

Tj manages to get the final three point shot, and their team wins. He high fives his team mates and remembers, who he really wanted to win for.

He turns to look at Cyrus, who's still clapping with a proud grin, and runs over to him.

They wrap their arms around each other, hugging tightly as the cheers of the parents and friends surround them.

"I'm so proud of you," Cyrus whisper so so only Tj can hear, and when the taller pulls away, he looks at him like he has a plan.

Cyrus's hands are still on his shoulders and Tj still has his arms around him, and his eyes almost sparkle.

"I couldn't ask for someone better," Tj says, ignoring how Andi and the others eyes are glued to them.

Tj feels an impulse so strong he can't quite decide if he'd thought it through or if he just gets caught up in a moment.

He kisses Cyrus, and it's a tad awkward at first but in just a few seconds Cyrus smiles against his lips.

Tj doesn't care if his teammates, old friends, or all the parents see, he was proud of his boyfriend and the bond they share.

When their kiss ends, Cyrus looks a little breathless and his cheeks are painted red.

He's broken out of his post-kiss trance when he turns to see Andi, her mouth covered with her hands and she looks close to tears.

Jonah is laughing at her and Buffy just looks amused all around, and that's when Cyrus gets those real, genuine butterflies.

Not necessarily from the kiss itself, but from the feelings he had for Tj bubbling up and exploding like fireworks.

They hug again, and the exhilaration from scoring the winning point and sharing his first kiss with his biggest fan still making him grin all the way to spoon.

They're both giddy messes as they share their baby tatters and drinks their milkshakes, catching each other's eyes to just smile.

They feel like they did when they just started dating, like infatuated dorks trying not to get caught staring at the others for too long.

Neither minds, however, because when they're with each other, it's like they can't see anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my tyrus fluff!! kudos and comments are appreciated, i also recommend checking out my other two tyrus fics i have on this account!


End file.
